The Fairly OddParents: The Magic Book of Spells
The Fairly OddParents: The Magic Book of Spells is a book based on The Fairly OddParents. It is a real-life version of Timmy Turner's Magic Instruction Book from the series. It was written by Amber Benson and Daron Nefcyand published by Nickelodeon on September 11, 2018. Product description "Ever wondered what's inside The Magic Book of Spells? It contains every spell you've ever seen on the show, plus the history of Fairy World, as told by kings and queens. Each chapter is full of secrets, magic, and notes from Timmy Turner! This fun-packed, full-color jacketed hardcover version of The Magic Book of Spells will give fans of The Fairly OddParents all the inside information... and a chance to meet four never-seen-before queens. Plus, the book jacket doubles as an exclusive Mewberty Wings tarot card poster!" Contents'' * Greetings from inside Your Book of Spells * Chapter 1: Urania the First One * Chapter 2: Estelaria the First Star * Chapter 3: Hemera the Builder * Chapter 4: Polaria the Navigator * Chapter 5: Helia the Light of Power * Chapter 6: Hekatia the Necromancer * Chapter 7: Luna the Child * Chapter 8: Heavenia the Scared * Chapter 9: Vesperia the Morning Star * Chapter 10: Hesperia the Singer of Dusk * Chapter 11: Alleena the Queen of Night * Chapter 12: Uranus the Queen of the Sky * Chapter 13: Tempesta the Tearful * Chapter 14: Diana the Huntress * Chapter: Jushtin the Uncalculated * Chapter 3: Solaria the Monster Carver * Chapter 4: Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness * Chapter: Etheria the Knight * Chapter 5: Festivia the Fun * Chapter 6: Dirhhennia the Heaped * Chapter 7: Crescenta the Eager * Chapter 8: Glossaryck's Guide to Dipping Down * Chapter 9: Rhina the Riddled * Chapter 10: Celena the Shy * Chapter: Astroidina the Queen of Stars * Chapter 11: Galaxia the Drafted * Chapter 12: Estrella the Chef * Chapter 13: Wanda the Undaunted * Chapter 14: Blonda the Nurse * Chapter 14: Cosmo the Underestimated * Your Chapter Here * Glossaryck's Thoughts on the Future Trivia * The book was originally scheduled to be released on July 17, 2018, but was delayed to September 11 of the same year. * In the book's timeline, it is set before the events of season 1 down to when the book was burned by Ludo/Toffee in season 3 of "Book Be Gone". ** It even shows the pages Ludo tried to write in for his chapter but couldn't because of not being the owner. * According to Daron's note in the book sleeve, after the book was burned, a piece of the remains was taken and then reconstructed every page from one of Glossaryck's silkworms. ** This was even foreshadowed when Eclipsa was in search for it in "Surviving the Spiderites". * Solaria's chapter includes "Monster Annihilation Techniques", a guide to kill certain species of monsters. The guide also showcases Solaria's absolute hatred toward monsters and her belief that they welcome death: ** '''Lizard Men (Septarians)': "Not sure what to do with these ones. ...Best to explode them and spread the pieces as far apart as possible. They are happier this way." ** Slime Men: "Do not touch these slippery beasts. A spell worked from far away is advised, possibly something that burns them to a crisp or sends them to another dimension. They are so much happier this way." ** Kappas: "A cowardly mean-spirited sort. A simple disembowelment spell will make them rue the day they were brought into this world. I promise they are happier this way." ** Frog Men: "These creatures deserve no mercy. To end their miserable existence, you must mince them into tiny pieces. Believe me when I say that they are happier this way." ** Conjoinicans: "These creatures, too, deserve no mercy. They are an abomination to the ever after. To end their miserable existence, you must flambe them with your sword wand. They are most definitely happier this way." * Festivia the Fun's book entries are styled like Twitter tweets. * In Crescenta's chapter, Glossaryck mentions he used one of Crescenta's spells to give Rhombulushis snake arms. However, this is contradicted by a drawing of Rhombulus with snake hands in Solaria's chapter earlier.